Berlington Town: my version of Alice in Wonderland
by killbillberg
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Alice in Wonderland, but it is my version of two cerious people who follow a train to a mysterious world, my version of Alice in Wonderland.


Berlington Town By: John Kilberg 

Across from the Gallington Middle School, is an abandon house, no one lives in it, and it seems like no one ever has. Mary and Adam always would look at the old house. It was huge, covered with vines and trees. They have always had an idea to break into the house to see what's inside. A train noise seems to come from inside "We're breaking in tonight!" said Mary when she called Adam.

"I guess we can, but I'm a little nervous…." Adam said nervously.

"Don't worry. Our parents are out, they'll never notice. We'll go in and come out then go home. It's that simple!" Mary said,

"Not really." Said Adam.

"Yes really. I'm coming over in 10 minutes. You better be outside." Mary said and hung up.

Mary was a tough girl and likes to do the opposite of what's right; Adam on the other hand is the complete opposite of Mary. After 10 minutes of Adam thinking of a way out of this, and Mary is getting ready, they both end seeing each other outside Adam's house. "You ready?" she asked.

"I guess," Adam said.

"I thought so. Lets go." She said,

They walked down the street and ended up at the old house. Mary took out a flashlight and walked toward the gate of the house. She walked to the door and turned the knob "Wow, its open." she said.

Mary and Adam walk into the entrance hall to the house. They see a door opened a crack with a light shown from inside it. They curiously walked through the door, then walk down a flight of stairs. "This must be the basement." Mary said.

Once they got to the bottom it looked like they were in a "Train station, this place looks like a train station!" Exclaimed Mary.

"It does, but where does it go?" Adam asked.

Soon enough a train came toward them and once it reached them, and stopped, a head pooped out of the front car, "You two ridding the Berlington Train?" the man asked.

"The what?" Mary asked.

"The Berlington Train! This train takes you to Berlington Town. Are you two going or not? I have a very tight schedule." He said.

"Lets do it!" Mary said to Adam.

"No, I am not doing it." Adam said.

"How much?" Mary asked.

"Hey!" Adam yelled.

"Well let's see, how old are ya?" He asked.

"Well I'm 13 and Adam over here is 14." She told him.

"Well, that'll be $10." He said.

"Ok" she looks at Adam "I've got $30, were going on." She said.

"No." Adam said.

"Here you go." Mary said and gave the man a $10.

"Ok, here are your tickets, and please get on now, I'll be late!" He said.

Mary pulled Adam inside the train and flopped him down on a seat. When she sat down the train started to move. When they looked around them everyone was still, but they weren't all people. On their left was a dog, on their right was a pig, and sideways from them was a man in a huge blue cloak. Mary looked at her ticket. "Were headed to a Berlington Town. I wonder where in the world that is." She asked Adam.

The dog next to them suddenly looked at them quickly. It got up and got closer to Adam. Adam started to look scared and nervous. "Are you two humans by any chance?" it asked.

Adam looked at Mary and she looked oddly at the dog "You talk?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and if you didn't know that dogs talk then I guess you are humans. This is bad, very bad." It said to them.

"Why? We just wanted to know what your town looked like." Mary said.

"Well my name is Mark. My town is against humans. Let me tell you a story about my town. We used to live on the earth, until the day of humans our town was the world. When you guys came, our town was out numbered and we were forced to live underground. It was a horrible day for all of us in Berlington Town." Mark said.

"That's sad. So you guys aren't humans?" she asked.

"No, were all animals, witches, or warlocks. Our town is ruled be an evil witch by the name of Goddess. She is a threat to all of us in Berlington. She killed half of our race, the turtles, it was a horrible massacre. Some say she cheated a way into becoming our ruler." He said.

"Tell us more about this Goddess person." Mary asked.

"Well, the people of Berlington Town get to vote from 10 people to become our ruler. The two who get the most get to compete for the honor of bening our leader. Goddess was one of them and Van Buren GoGoMos were the two running. The Goddess used to be a happy cheerful witch, and GoGoMos was a happy wizard. GoGoMos was wining, no dought about that. On the night before we voted GoGoMos was murdered, and Goddess won by default! That night when we saw Goddess she looked evil. Her eyes were green and yellow, and she was wearing all black. Apparently no one noticed." Mark said.

"Wow." Adam managed to say.

"Listen, my town kills any human who dares to step foot on its lands. If you wish I will help you get off and then quickly buy you a ticket back."

"That would be nice of you Mark, thank you." Mary said.

"Why are you helping us?" Adam asked.

"Well you may believe it or not, but one of my great great grandfathers was a human. So why not help out someone else of my own kind?" Mark said.

The train went to a complete halt and everyone fell forward. Once they reached the train station Mark stoop up and began to become human looking. "So you're a human?" Adam asked.

"No, I am a warlock. Now don't use that word around here." Mark said.

"What word?" Adam asked.

"Human." Mark said.

When they got to the ticket booth Mark looked behind them and saw a guard coming, but before he could hide Mary and Adam, he couldn't save Mary in time. "Got you, human." The guard said.

"Hey, let go of me!" Mary cried.

"Mark help!" she cried out.

The guards took her away and far down the streets. Mark looked at them go until they were far to take Adam out of hiding. "What happened?" Adam cried.

Mark and Adam start to walk away from the booth toward a big castle straight ahead.

"They took Mary." Mark said.

"HOW?" Adam yelled.

"Calm down, the guards took her away. I saved you and then I had no time to save her. We'll get her back thought don't worry."

"Don't WORRY! How can I not worry!" Adam yelled.

"Just don't worry, I have a plan. I have been planning this for years. We will break into the Castle of Eden. That is where the Goddess lives. Prisoner humans always go there. Now we will do this tonight because there is a big festival and the Goddess always keeps the guards at the festival, easier to break in." Mark said.

"But I look like a human, I need to change." Adam said.

Marks stops walking "Right." He says and makes a quick right toward a house on top of a tree. "This is my house." Mark said once they got to the tree.

"Come inside." He said

Mark and Adam got on an elevator inside the tree that takes them to the top of the tree to the house. Once they got inside it was all in different colors, a collection of paintings and was just like something right out of a book. "Now, should you be a cat, a dog, or a pig? I think a dog?" Mark asked himself.

"Well I'll try." He said and put a spell on Adam.

Adam gets bigger and bigger and fatter. "Oops, I made you a pig. Oh well." Mark said.

Mark tells Adam the plan and they got ready for their move on the castle. When they left the house they quickly walked pass the crowd in the streets and toward the gate of the castle. Once they got over the gate and toward the back, they were faced with guards. "Adam, I will go around them and get them while you sneak inside, understood?" Mark asked.

"Me, alone, in a scary castle? With a witch that has Mary and could kill me?" He asked scared.

"Yes, now its time to be brave!" Mark said and he walked out toward the guards.

When the guards saw Mark, Adam sneaked behind them and walked inside the castle. When he got in a guard jumped out "Not so fast you pig!" said the guard.

Before the guard could get him Adam used all the strength he had left and punched him in the face. "Wow, I knocked him out, cool." Adam said.

Adam walked through the hall and into a big room. "Stop right their pig." Said a woman's voice.

When Adam turned around he saw a tall woman with long green hair, she had evil yellow eyes. "Why are you in my castle pig?" she asked.

Adam was scared but was tried of being scared, and instead of using this strength inside him, he ran away. "GET BACK HERE!" said the woman.

Adam ran until he saw Mary in chains near a throne, and he saw guards locking up Mark in chains as well on the other side of the throne. "Mary." Adam whispered.

Mary looked up and saw the pig, but not Adam. She looked at Adam confused and then looked away. "She doesn't recognize me." Adam said to himself.

"I'm tired of hiding! I want to save my friends!" Adam said.

As soon the pig spell fell off and Adam had become Adam. "ADAM?" Mary yelled excitedly.

Mark looked at Adam happily but the guards started to go after Adam. When Adam backed up he walked into something, it was the woman again "A human!" she cried.

Mark looked scared at the woman and said, "It's the Goddess."

"Why do you come to my town? Why do you humans must disturb my PEACE!" She cried.

"We didn't, I hear you are an evil ruler of this town, and I have come for Mary and to rebel!" Adam said.

"Oh, you're rebelling? I killed many of those years ago! The turtles were never on my side, so what did I do? I killed them all. Every single one of them!" She yelled laughing.

"Guards take this boy to die, like I did with the turtles!" She cried.

When the guards came walking toward Adam, Mark had managed to break free from his chains and thru a fireball at Mary's chains and went on to attack the guards. "Run away! Get out of here!" Mark cried!

"They wont get away, I wont let them!" The Goddess cried.

Adam ran to Mary and when they got up the Goddess came toward them. Adam stood up tall and made his hands become a fist "I'm not afraid of you, your just a weak Goddess that just relays on her guards." He said.

"That's not true!" She cried,

Adam and Mary start to get her pinned to the wall. Adam and Mary could see the crowd of people outside of the castle in the festival. "I am more powerful than you WILL EVERY BE!" She cried trying to look scary but sounding scared.

Adam pushed her out of the window and she fell into the crowds. When she got up from the fall the crowd looked at her meanly and they all picked her up and threw her into a fiery oven.

When Adam and Mary turned around and they saw Mark finished with the guards. "Looks like you finished with the Goddess." He said.

"Yea." Mary said.

After that Mark took Adam and Mary back to the train station. "Now since the Goddess is dead, you can visit us any time you want" Mark said.

"Thanks Mark, we will never forget you." Adam said.

Adam and Mary got on the train and got back to the basement of the abandoned house. When they got outside Mary said "See you tomorrow Adam."

Adam waved goodbye and then started to walk home. His parents weren't back yet. He looked at his clock and it's the same time that it was when he left. When he got in his house he feel asleep from a long day.

The End

9


End file.
